Something Ghostly Weird Is Happening In Troll Market
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: What happens when a certain shapeshifting ghost decides to impersonate every single troll in Troll Market? Chaos, of course.(Ignore cruddy title and summary! Story is good, I promise! I also don't own Danny Phantom or Trollhunters, they belong, respectively, to Butch Hartman ans Dreamworks and Guillermo Del Toro! Please R&R!)


**Hullo!**

 **So, since there are NO Danny Phantom/Trollhunters crossovers, I decided to make this little DP/TH crossover one-shot, featuring a certain shapeshifter from DP who we haven't seen since his Season Three premiere episode causing some trouble in Troll Market…**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Trollhunters, that belongs to Guillermo Del Toro, Dreamworks and Netflix.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **(P.S. For those who are wondering where this takes place in both shows, this is pre-PP in Danny Phantom and after Gnome Your Enemy for Trollhunters. Enjoy!)**

In Heartstone Troll Market, the trolls were going about their daily business; socialising, buying stuff from the stalls at the sides of the pathway, drinking grog at at the troll version of a pub and having a great time, while in the Hero's Forge, Jim Lake, the new-and, for the first time ever, human-Trollhunter was training, after his recent mission dealing with the newly-named Gnome Chompsky, although he and his friends, Toby, Blinky and AARRRGGHH! were unaware of what was happening in the hustle and bustle of Troll Market…

Near Bagdwella's shop, a certain trench coated, glowing person was chuckling as he dropped his invisibility. If he could, he would grin with pleasure.

"Ah, this is _perfect_! New people to prank, no familiar faces, no one else even _thinking_ of hogging the spotlight from me…" the person said, voice distinctly male, pulling the hat over his head to hide his featureless face as a troll passed him, before continuing, "And _certainly_ no halfa superheroes around."

Ducking into a shadowed alley, the person listened in as he said to himself, "Now, who to impersonate…"

Suddenly, he heard a conversation from a horned, blue-skinned creature with spikes on it's back and a ring in it's nose as he gloated, "The rematch with the Trollhunter will be _easy_! I beat him without a sweat the first time! The next time will be nothing! As if a _human_ can beat me, even though he is the Trollhunter, _especially_ when that right should have gone to me, since I am the _son_ of the previous Trollhunter! But anyway…"

The conversation drifted into more boring topics, but the ghostly shapeshifter was grinning on the inside. As he listened in more, especially to where it was mentioned of this human Trollhunter, he got an idea, and especially when he heard that this Trollhunter had to answer every call.

"Answer every call, hmm?" Amorpho said to himself, as he began to glow. "Oh, _I'll_ give him a call to answer, alright…"

…

In the Hero's Forge, Jim was still training, Toby cheering him on as Blinky coached him, occasionally throwing rocks at him to deflect with all four of his hands while using the arena's inbuilt obstacles, when Bagdwella ran in shouting, "TROLLHUNTER!"

Jim, startling, looked at the panicking female troll and asked her, "Bagdwella, what's wrong?"

"Is it gnomes again?" Toby asked, coming to stand beside Jim.

"No," Bagdwella answered, still looking panicked.

"Bular got into Troll Market?" Blinky guessed.

"No."

"Goblins?" AARRRGGHH! asked.

"No, no, no! It isn't _any_ of that! It's, it's…"

"Bagdwella, what is it?" Jim asked.

Bagdwella took in a deep breath before exclaiming, "There are doubles of everyone everywhere!"

Jim, Toby, Blinky and AARRRGGHH! looked stunned, before Jim asked, "Umm… doubles?"

…

A second later, the four looked in stunned silence at the complete _chaos_ that was happening.

Everywhere that they looked, trolls were cowering or running from what appeared to be their own _duplicates_ , grinning maniacal grins as they ran through stores and caused a mess in them, scared the trolls they were impersonating, and just causing a general ruckus while laughing all the way. Even the _gnomes_ had their own identical twins.

"Great Gorgus!" Blinky exclaimed, all of his six eyes wide. "It's complete anarchy!"

"An-arc-ee?" AARRRGGHH! questioned.

"Means total chaos," Blinky translated. "And this is exactly that!"

Just as they spoke, they saw a gnome wrestling it's twin, although it's twin just smirked and seemed to melt _through_ the ground, causing that gnome to shout gibberish at the ground.

"How did this happen?" Jim asked Bagdwella.

"We don't know. One minute, everything was normal, and then everyone suddenly had his or her own double!" Bagdwella answered, before she gasped as _her_ twin started destroying her shop, a wicked gleam in her red eyes, before Bagdwella became angry and shouted, "Hey! That's _my_ shop!" With a yell, Bagdwella charged her double, tackling her to the ground, Jim, Toby, Blinky and AARRRGGHH! just staring.

"Well, that happened," Toby commented.

Jim looked at Blinky and asked, "Do you have an idea of how this happened, Blinky?"

"Sorry, Master Jim, but I haven't the foggiest. I guess we'll just have to wait it out," Blinky answered. Jim groaned.

"Great," he muttered.

From her fight with her twin, Bagdwella shouted at him, "Fix this, Trollhunter!"

 _How?_ Jim wanted to say back, but refrained from doing so.

As the group observed the chaos, Toby said, "Maybe we should find the person who's causing this, before they make our own evil twins."

"That's an excellent idea, Tobias… _if_ that person isn't already a duplicate of someone else already," Blinky pointed out.

Jim, who was looking for the person responsible, heard a weird-sounding laugh and turned to see someone dart into an alley.

"Guys, I think I might have found the person behind all this," Jim said to Toby, Blinky and AARRRGGHH!. "I'm going after him."

With that, Jim headed towards the alley the person ducked into, Blinky calling after him, "Be careful, Master Jim; this person might try to trick you with doubles of us! Don't be tricked!"

"Don't be tricked. Got it, Blinky," Jim muttered, entering the alley.

It was dark, with bits and pieces of trash littered on the ground. A gnome skittered past Jim, shouting gibberish, and making Jim jump a bit.

"Uhh… hello?" Jim called out. Suddenly, something fell over as that laugh rang out again.

Jim gripped the amulet, ready to call for it when needed, looking around everywhere as a shadow raced past his turned back, still laughing, making Jim turn around… and seeing nothing there.

"Is anyone here?" Jim asked.

"Yes…" a raspy voice answered, as it's owner stepped out of the shadows and came into view.

Jim's eyes widened.

"You're… _me_?"

Indeed, the figure was Jim's own twin, except that instead of blue eyes, his twin had _red_ eyes, which looked to be _glowing_. The red-eyed Jim looked at the blue-eyed one and smirked.

"Yes, I'm you. Or… am I someone else?" Second Jim answered, still smirking. "For I, am Amorpho. And you, can't catch me… unlike that _other_ kid."

That last part was muttered, but Jim still heard it and it confused him. But, he shook it off as he said, "Well, Amorpho, or whoever you are, don't be so sure of that."

"Oh really? How can _you_ be sure, when I can just do _this_!" Amorpho cockily replied… and vanished.

Jim blinked several times, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Wait… uh-what?" Jim stumbled out, before he refocused. _Catch Amorpho-Jim-Other Jim-Ugh! Whoever he is, catch him first, be shocked later._

With that, Jim looked at the amulet and murmured, "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command."

As soon as the incantation was uttered, glowing pieces of armour appeared, hovering around Jim, before they attached to him, creating a suit of armour with the amulet embedded in the chest plate, a sword appearing in Jim's armoured hand.

Gripping it, Jim looked around cautiously, before he heard something else tipping over. Turning in that direction, Jim saw his double-Amorpho-whatever! beside the tipped-over something, looking wide-eyed at the sword… before he groaned.

"Oh great! _Another_ super powered kid in another seemingly ordinary town that attracts supernatural forces! What next, is there a ninja in some other town, or a dragon in New York( **1** )?" Amorpho moaned, the last part a sarcastic question, confusing Jim even more.

"What are you talking about?" Jim inquired.

Amorpho, however, ignored him and stated, "Well, I suppose you _aren't_ like that Billy kid. You're obviously _not_ a hybrid or even _close_ to being like that goody-two-shoes halfa, despite that suit of armour. Still, I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew here too. So…"

With that, Amorpho, _impossibly_ , changed into some sort of featureless, glowing _thing_ , wearing a fedora hat, a trench coat, red tinted glasses and holding a skull-topped cane before disappearing again, laughing.

Jim, frowning, said, "That was some weird guy."

The armour shortly disappeared and Jim walked back out of the alley, where Blinky ran up to him, a smile on the scholarly troll's face.

"Ah, Master Jim! Great news! The doubles of everyone causing chaos and destruction have disappeared! Almost into thin air!" Blinky exclaimed; true to his word, every single double of a Troll Market civilian had vanished. Even the gnomes' own twins were gone, causing the little guys to shout and cheer.

Jim, still processing what Amorpho said, barely heard as Blinky finished, "Whatever you did to the person who started all this, I say well done for finishing the fight!( **2** )"

"Yeah… finishing the fight," Jim repeated, still feeling confused, as he had been left with more questions than answers, especially about Amorpho's side of the conversation. He had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last he saw someone, or something, like Amorpho again.

But, crisis averted. For now, anyways.

However…

…

 _Meanwhile…_

In a bathroom in Arcadia Oaks' high school, Señor Uhl placed a hand on his head as he let out a groggy moan.

"What happened? How did I get here? Wasn't I just grading papers?"

Suddenly, he heard a horrified scream and Señor Uhl whirled around to see three, _very_ angry female teachers glare at him.

"Uh oh."

Outside, above the school, Amorpho sniggered at his prank pulled on poor Señor Uhl… same as the one he pulled on a certain Mr. Lancer.

"It _never_ gets old."

 **Well… this was random!**

 **Yes, Amorpho is back, and he caused some ruckus in Heartstone Troll Market. Will he come back? Doubtful… maybe…**

 **And now, what you're all asking, "What was up with those numbers?" Well, here's the explanation:**

 **1: What Amorpho was saying, though sarcastically, in that last sentence of his was references to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and American Dragon: Jake Long. And, since Amorpho is not only from** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **, but mentioned Danny himself(even though he** _ **still**_ **calls Danny "Billy"), this also may be a reference to the Secret Trio.**

 **2: You all may be thinking Blinky was OOC here. But, this is** _ **directly**_ **after "Gnome Your Enemy", so Blinky and AARRRGGHH! think that Jim and Toby finished off Gnome Chompsky, so Blinky would think the same here(even though Amorpho retreated and recalled back his duplicates(those doubles of everyone** _ **were**_ **his duplicates))**

 **Anywho, I apologise for any OOCness, or that this was flat and weird. But, I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
